Did We Just?
by LoaTurtle00
Summary: Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship.
1. Hungover

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. One of the chapters is even NC-17, for the love scene, and I will provide chapter warnings as well. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: PG-13 for vomiting and references to drinking/partying.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"BLECK!"

Raph sniffled and spit as his knuckles turned whiter while gripping the toilet seat. It hurt to lift his head, and it hurt to vomit. He was anything but comfortable kneeling on the bathroom floor, but somewhat grateful he had made it there before throwing up.

"Feeling better, yet?" Leo patted Raph on the shell when he noticed Raph was still for a few seconds.

Raph rolled his throbbing head to rest on his right arm so that he could look up at his big brother. "What kinda question is that?"

"Yeah, it's a stupid question, I know…" Leo admitted. "I guess I mean 'Are you done'?"

"I think so…" Raph sighed through his burning, scratchy throat.

"Ready for a drink of water? Or some crackers before I help you back into bed?"

Raph paused for a moment as Leo helped him onto his feet. "OK. I wanna get this gross taste outta my mouth, and something for this headache."

"OK, Raph, we'll trade spots so you can get to the sink. And I'll help you clean up the mess. Oh, yeah, and I'll see if there's something in the medicine cabinet for your headache." Leo rummaged through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. "Oh, I found a bottle of Tylenol back here! Oh, never mind, it expired in 1991. That won't do us any good."

"Leo…" Raph mumbled.

Leo looked back at Raph, and gave him a comforting pat on the arm. "How about I just help you back into bed with a glass of water. I can check Casey and April's bathroom for anything else. If that still fails, I can get you a cold pack for your head or something."

"Sounds fine."

Leo put his arm around Raph's shoulders and led him out of the bathroom. As they made their way down the hall and to the room the Turtles shared at the Jones' farmhouse, they almost bumped into Don.

"Sorry, Donnie." Leo apologized. "Just helping Raph back into bed for a while. Great way to start the New Year, with a sick brother…"

Don was holding his head. "I'm not exactly feeling great, either. I'm just gonna try to get a drink and find something for my headache."

"You might try either the master bathroom or the kitchen, there's nothing in the hallway bathroom." Leo informed.

As Leo spoke, he didn't notice that Raph and Don both looked at each other around their throbbing headaches. As soon as they made eye contact, they both blushed and awkwardly looked away.

Leo and Raph made their way into the Turtles' shared bedroom. Don headed down the hallway, shaking his head.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt very awkward around Raph this morning. _"Are we mad at each other? Why are we not talking?"_ Don wondered. He tried to remember the last time he and Raph talked. _"Did we have an argument? I wish I could remember, since trying to think about it hurts my head even more…"_

"Morning, Donnie!" April's voice said.

Don snapped out of his thought, and looked in the direction he heard April. He saw her sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed in the master bedroom. She was in her robe, pajamas, and house shoes, and she had her open laptop balanced on her knees. Her laptop was running out of room on her lap, since she was almost seven months pregnant.

Don returned the greeting, "Morning, April."

"Are you feeling, OK, Donnie?" April asked, concerned.

Don rubbed his eyes. "Just a headache, with some nausea…"

"Well, I have some Tylenol on our dresser over there." She pointed.

"Good, because Raph needs some, too." Leo ran up from behind Donnie to retrieve the bottle.

Don rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. The surprise of unexpectedly hearing Leo's voice made his head hurt more. He wandered over to the dresser as Leo was dumping pills into his hand.

"Here you go, Donnie." Leo handed two of them to Don before he left the room.

Don turned towards the master bathroom to get some water from the sink to swallow the pills.

As he came out of the bathroom, April smiled at him and said, "Seems like you had a lot of fun at last night's party…"

"What?" Don looked confused.

"Well, the last time I saw you at the party, you and Raph were watching some football game at the bar before you disappeared with a bunch of college kids, then we didn't find you again until we had to leave. Casey said he bought drinks for you, and now it looks like you guys are having hangovers. I've also been looking at uploaded pictures from the party, and it looks like you are having fun in most of them."

Donnie sat down beside her to look at the images on her laptop screen. There was a pic taken of himself and Raph sitting at a bar, toasting with champagne glasses.

"Casey took that one, I think."

Don laughed, despite the headache. "I don't normally drink…"

April laughed, "Me neither, especially not in the past six months. But I've had drinks at some special occasions—I'm from an Irish family. How was the vodka-spiked champagne they served last night?"

"I enjoyed it at the time." Don admitted, "But I don't mind waiting several months or years before having another. I just can't get past this headache…"

April clicked a few buttons on her keyboard and showed Don some of the other pictures. Many of them were of her dancing with Casey, or with Mikey or Leo. Some were even of Mikey and Leo dancing with each other.

"Awww, they make such a cute couple!" Donnie laughed.

"I think they're imitating the previous pics of Casey and me. See how Mikey is even trying to stick his stomach out, so that he looks pregnant?"

"Oh, my…" Don shrugged, "What would their kid look like?"

April looked through more photos. One had Splinter sitting on a couch watching the Times Square party on a big screen TV. "Even Splinter made some friends at the party. There's even a later pic in here of him dancing with this same lady who is on the couch next to him."

"Do I have a new step-mom I don't know about yet?" Don smiled.

April laughed, "No, nothing to worry about. We did get to meet her, though, and she seemed nice. I don't know if Splinter kept her number or anything…"

She flipped through more photos. One of them was of a bunch of people on the second floor, looking down from the balcony railing. "And there's the last time we saw you and Raph before the countdown. I suppose you guys walked around somewhere with the rest of these college kids or something…"

"Yeah, I remember that, now." Don said, "We played some game of hide-and-seek so we could explore the bed and breakfast."

April flipped through more photos. These were of the countdown, and then when confetti went everywhere announcing it was 2007. Several more pictures flew by of the Turtle family and the Jones family on the dance floor celebrating the New Year. Finally, they came to a photo of Don and Raph stumbling out of a linen closet holding their belts and champagne glasses, each beaded with spilled champagne down their plastrons.

"There you are, again! I remember giving the camera to Mikey so he could get some pics of the second floor and stuff." April remembered. She looked over at Donnie, who looked very confused and lost in thought by now.

"Donnie?" She waved her hand in front of his face, but he appeared zoned out.

"…Donnie? …Donnie?"


	2. Bed and Breakfast Party

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. One of the chapters is even NC-17, for the love scene, and I will provide chapter warnings as well. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Rated NC-17 for the love scene (yaoi, Turtlecest, slash, gayness, or whatever you wanna call it), which happens later in the chapter, although it starts out on the PG-13 level. (Yep, this is the chapter I warned you about…) Although a virgin writing this kinda stuff is kinda like a vegetarian grilling the ribs at a barbecue…

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"NEW YEAR'S EVE COSTUME PARTY AT NEW NORTHAMPTON BED AND BREAKFAST", the headlines and flyers had screamed at the local grocery stores all week.

April and Casey showed the flyer to the Turtles when they came back from getting groceries in town the day before New Year's Eve. Everyone agreed it might be worth going to, and the Turtles and Splinter would maintain their low profiles under the "costume party" umbrella.

When evening came around, the family piled into the Jones' van to go to the party: Casey was a hockey player, April was a pregnant rock star, and Splinter and the Turtles were very much themselves!

This bed and breakfast looked like a mansion on the outside, and somewhat like an inn on the inside, with its large atrium, three floors, and balconied hallways. The atrium had a buffet, an open bar with a dance floor in front of it, with tables surrounding it, and a view of a big screen TV showing the Times Square Party. About three hundred other costumed guests filled the atrium.

The Turtles settled into one of the tables at first, then went their separate ways: Casey and April danced, Mikey hit the buffet, Leo and Splinter watched the TV, and Raph and Don "held down the fort" at the table.

"Open bar!" A cute college-aged female guest dressed as a bumblebee rejoiced as she headed past Raph and Don and toward the bar.

Raph curiously followed her with his gaze, and then looked back at Don. "Now, I normally don't care for bugs, but there's another TV showing a football game by the bar. Wanna join me?"

Don shrugged, "OK."

As he and Raph followed the bumblebee girl over to the bar, they found April. She was with Leo and Mikey by now, instead of with Casey.

"Oh, Casey went to watch the game by the bar," she said to them. "You're welcome to join him there, or join us on the dance floor, whichever you like."

Don said, "I don't feel like dancing right now, I'm going with Raph over to the bar. I think I'll make sure he and Casey don't get too much champagne or whatever."

April laughed, "That's just fine. If you want any drinks while you're there, don't worry, I'll at least be one of the designated drivers tonight." She glanced down at her belly.

Leo held his hands up, "And I'll be another designated driver, since drinking just isn't me."

Mikey smiled at Donnie, "Well, I'm OK with drinking, but right now I feel like partying on the dance floor with them."

Don waved back at the three of them, "Well, OK. Have fun!"

He quickly found Casey and Raph sitting at the bar.

Casey stood up with a champagne glass in hand, "Hey, Donnie! Since they switched to a commercial during the game, I'm gonna go get something to eat at the buffet, and maybe dance with April some. You can have my seat if you wanna keep Raph company while I'm gone."

"Sure, thanks." Don sat in the bar stool Casey offered.

Casey turned back around to face Donnie and Raph. "Would you guys like any vodka-spiked champagne? It's pretty good! I'll put it on my tab if you want any…"

Donnie and Raph looked at each other, then Raph said, "OK, we'll try a glass."

Casey motioned to the bartender to bring Raph and Donnie some champagne glasses. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Once Raph and Donnie had their glasses of champagne, Donnie held his out, "Well, I guess we should toast or something."

Raph held his glass up to clink with Donnie's. "Here's to…2007. May it be better than 2006."

"…And may it be full of more fun and happiness, with less Angelic's Disease episodes for both of us!"

"I'll drink to that!" Raph took a sip, and watched Donnie's sour expression as he took a gulp. He stifled a laugh.

"What?" Donnie looked puzzled, "So it tastes different than anything I've had before."

Raph shook his head, "You don't just gulp it down like that, you're supposed to sip it and savor it if you can."

"So, you're the expert on champagne-drinking?"

"No way! I usually have beer, but this is New Year's Eve—champagne is the official drink for it. And now that I'm over twenty-one, I'd like to eventually try every adult beverage at least once—and this is my chance to try champagne. It's not too bad."

"You know, Raph, I used to think that was a ridiculous dream, but now that we both have Angelic's Disease, I could be open to trying more things to take my mind off my health—like drinking."

"I have an idea to make this drinking experience more fun…" Raph motioned to the TV screen. "We each pick a team, and whenever our team scores, we take a drink."

"Ah, like a drinking game," Don smiled, "I like it!"

The game went on, and it was somewhat of a close game, so Raph and Donnie both had plenty of champagne, and even had to start on their second and third glasses. When the game ended at about 10:30, Raph was outgoing and crazy, and Don was dazed and loose. They also made a little game of "stalking" the bumblebee girl, but at a safe distance, since she met up with a big guy in a Lone Ranger costume and was dancing with him by now. There was a good song playing on the dance floor, so Raph and Donnie felt like dancing with each other.

When the song was over, Donnie stepped back and bumped into the bumblebee girl. "Oh, sorry, ma'am."

She was actually laughing, "Oh, no problem! It was a good song. You and your partner aren't bad dancers over there. And I like your costumes!"

Don blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm Don, and this is actually my brother, Raph, and we're just having fun hanging out. I like your costume, too!"

She smiled, "I'm Jade, and this is my boyfriend, Ben." She motioned to the Lone Ranger, who waved back.

Ben asked, "So are you guys staying here, too?"

Raph shook his head, "We're just here for the party, but we're up from New York City staying with some friends at a farm outside of town."

Jade said, "Oh, we're also from New York. But we've got a room up on the second floor." She motioned toward the stairs and the balconied hallway.

"We were just about to check out the view of the party from the second floor, and maybe go looking around the building with some of our college buddies," Ben explained, "You guys are welcome to join us."

"Cool, I'd love to see more of this place." Raph followed Ben and Jade, with Don right behind Raph.

Once on the second floor, they watched the others dancing at the party below them. Some other people—Jade and Ben's college friends—also met them at the balcony railing.

Don took another sip out of his champagne glass and leaned over to Raph. "This is so much fun. I'm so glad we did this!"

"Me too," Raph laughed, as he sipped from his own glass. "Look! There's Casey and April down there."

He and Don pointed out other family members for a few moments before one of the college friends said, "Hey, let's all split up and play Hide-And-Seek!" Some of the couples split from the group to hide together, including Donnie and Raph, while some other couple counted.

Raph and Don didn't know their way around the bed and breakfast, so they followed Ben and Jade down one of the hallways.

"What do the rooms look like in this place?" Don asked.

Ben unlocked one of the doors with a key, "Here's where we're staying. You're welcome to look."

"I need to get my camera." Jade said, "Excuse our mess. I have a feeling Tracy and Gary are really just gonna tell everyone that they're counting, but instead, they themselves are gonna hide somewhere and make-out." She laughed as she pulled a camera out of her travel bag.

Raph and Don peeked inside the room, which was about the size of a hotel room, just decorated much "homier".

"Hurry, Jade," Ben said, "This is the first place they'll look for us if they really are seeking. Besides, we don't know how far they're counting." Jade ran out with her camera and let Ben lock the door.

Ben suggested, "Let's go out to the pool to hide!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jade complained, "It's freezing out there, and I'm in a tube-top short dress."

"What about the third floor?" Raph asked.

Jade and Ben both looked at each other. "Sounds good." They agreed.

As the four of them made their way to the third floor, they decided to split up. Jade and Ben went into one of the open executive rooms still under construction, and Don and Raph went into a newly renovated open room across the same hall.

Don chuckled and took a sip of champagne, "I can't believe they leave these rooms unlocked."

Raph motioned around the room when they turned on the lights to look around, "Wow! I guess they were wanting to show these off later or something."

Don crept around to what looked like a linen closet near the doorway. He turned the light on once inside. "Raph, this is a good-sized closet, you gotta see this! Oh, and turn the lights in the room off, so that no one follows us." He looked around inside the closet.

He soon heard Raph shut the closet door as he also came in and looked around. "Cool."

They stood quietly for a few moments, and then Raph started pulling some blankets off the shelf and stuffing them around the cracks in the door. "This is so that we can leave the lights on to see any bugs, and no one from outside can see that the lights are on. Ninjas like us should be extra stealthy in games like Hide-and-Seek."

Don took several more sips of champagne, "Wow, you can even hear the music from the party coming through the vent."

Raph stood under the vent, facing Donnie, while drinking some from his own champagne glass. He put his free arm around Donnie's waist and began swaying to the music.

Donnie laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with you, of course."

"OK, I can live with that." Donnie sighed.

A few slower dance songs played, so Donnie rested his head against Raph's shoulder as they danced. He felt so comfortable and relaxed, and thought he would actually sleep in a standing position, leaned against his brother.

"And now we have a minute left in 2006! Everyone get ready…" A loudspeaker startled Donnie from relaxing on Raph.

He noticed Raph's head jerked back as if he were also startled. They both scrambled for their half-emptied champagne glasses they had put on the closet shelf.

"Let's drink from each other's glasses when the count-down finishes," Don suggested.

"OK," Raph agreed as they stood facing each other, holding a champagne glass to the other's lips.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Happy New Year!" Donnie and Raph counted along with the loudspeaker then took a drink as "Auld Lang Syne" played in the background.

"Happy New Year, Raphie," Donnie hugged Raph's neck.

Raph hugged back, rocking Donnie as he held him around the waist, "Happy New Year, Donnie!" He pressed his cheek against Donnie's, and gave him a little kiss on that cheek.

Donnie leaned into Raph's kiss, and even started turning his face around so he could kiss Raph's cheek. The "problem" was, Raph was still planting the kiss on Donnie's cheek, so Donnie ended up kissing Raph on the lips.

Still embracing, they both looked at each other in a bit of a shock, but they were laughing. Donnie slightly blushed, while Raph put his forehead briefly against Donnie's, then slightly to the side as he leaned in and kissed Donnie's lips more deeply. Donnie hummed as he did so, and Raph took that as a good sign, so he slipped his tongue inside Donnie's mouth.

Maybe it was the champagne, maybe it was the magic of the New Year, or a little of both and the fact that Donnie had been close to Raph for most of the last year, since they both had Angelic's Disease, but whatever the real reason was, Donnie felt comfortable. Even though he wouldn't otherwise French-kiss Raph, or any of his brothers, it felt very right tonight.

The two of them stopped kissing for a moment and just looked at each other. Raph was smiling at Don as he took another drink from his champagne glass. A small amount of champagne sloshed over the edge of the glass and dribbled down the front of Raph's plastron as he said, "Oops!"

Don laughed and used his finger to "mop up" the spilled champagne. He started it at Raph's lips, and then traced it down his plastron until he came to his belt. He licked his finger afterwards. Raph raised an eyebrow as he watched, laughing.

Donnie took a drink from his champagne glass, "accidentally" dribbling some of it down his plastron. He laughed and shrugged, "My bad…"

Raph felt like topping Donnie's previous flirtatious gesture, so he used his tongue to lightly lick Donnie's lips, and then down his chin, down the front of his neck, and even down his plastron to the belt-line. He looked up at Donnie, bouncing his eyebrows up and down, noticing Donnie had laughed and seemed to enjoy this. Raph untied the knot that tied Don's belt and watched it fall at his feet. He then resumed licking Donnie down the middle of his body, from where he left off. Donnie was backed against the wall by the time Raph's tongue made its way down to the bottom of his plastron. Don gasped, knowing what Raph was about to do, but looking forward to it nonetheless.

Raph's hands stroked the outsides of Don's thighs. Don relaxed even more, moving his legs apart in order to encourage Raph's tongue to keep moving. It did, which caused Don's tail to uncurl and his manhood to drop down. Raph's tongue tickled it as Donnie gasped and churred with pleasure.

Raph seemed to stop for a brief moment as he rested his hands on Donnie's waist. At first Donnie was slightly puzzled why Raph was stopping. Suddenly, Raph picked Donnie up by his waist and held him straddling his own waist. Donnie felt something he never felt before inside of him, it kind of hurt him at first, but it felt good. He bounced up and down on Raph's erection as Raph thrust his hips. Donnie wrapped his legs around Raph, enjoying this new feeling of having a part of Raph literally inside of him.

Raph began to step back, and Don slid his feet to the ground, and they both rolled laughing to the floor of the closet, Don on top of Raph. Don then rolled off to Raph's left, then they both sighed. There was silence for a brief moment. Raph lifted his left forearm while his elbow rested on the floor, and Don did the same to his right forearm, only his fingers stroked Raph's palm. Raph took Don's hand and held it tenderly.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Don sighed, "Whew!"

Raph laughed, and then rolled over to face Don, "This has got to be the most fun I've had in a very long time. It's been great. Know what else, Donnie-boy?"

"What?" Donnie rolled over to face Raph.

Raph whispered as he kissed Donnie's lips, "I love you, my Donnie-boy!"

"Awww, and I love you, Raphie," Don kissed back, first with his lips, then with his tongue. He giggled as he pushed Raph onto his back, saying, "My turn!"

Donnie's tongue explored down Raph's chin, neck, chest, and stomach, removing his belt to finally reach Raph's entrance.

"Wow…" Donnie fondled Raph as he dropped down, "It's so nice and big…"

Raph beamed at the compliment, and gasped as Donnie's tongue tickled his shaft.

Donnie lifted his head and crawled to where he was on top of Raph. It was then Raph's turn to feel Donnie's hard-on inside of him.

"Ah…yeah, Donnie-boy!" Raph exclaimed as Donnie bounced and thrust. Even though Raph preferred penetrating Don, he was actually enjoying just relaxing on his back while he looked up and watched Don. He kind of liked that he didn't have to do all the work in this game.

Don leaned in for another kiss to Raph's lips. As he did so, Raph set his hands on top of Don's thighs and rubbed up to his hips. Once there, he gave Don a friendly and flirtatious spank.

Don smiled, resting on top of Raph. Raph's hands continued to explore the bottom of Don's shell. He found that Donnie's tail was contentedly wagging like that of a puppy. Raph giggled as his hand tickled, held, and stroked Donnie's tail.

"Oh, Raphie…" Donnie rested his head under Raph's chin, looking like he may fall asleep.

"My Donnie-boy…" Raph kissed the top of Donnie's head and cradled him.

"I last remember they went in there…" Don and Raph instantly snapped awake at the sound of Jade's voice from out in the hallway.

"Thank you, Jade," they heard Leo's voice say.

They looked at each other, scrambling to get up to pick up their belts and champagne glasses. Realizing their bellies were covered in each other's cum, they also tried to straighten up as best they could and make sure their privates were tucked back up under their plastrons.

"I think I heard something in here…" Mikey said as the closet doorknob started to turn.

As the door opened, Donnie and Raph both yelled, "Happy New Year!" They stood side by side, each with an arm around the other, holding their removed belts in those hands, champagne glasses held up in their outside hands. A flashbulb went off somewhere as they stumbled out of the closet, laughing.

"We were wondering where you guys went," Mikey explained as he held a camera in his hand. "This pic will look great in our family album—the first pic of Raph and Donnie in 2007!"

"Normally, you know how I feel about drinking, but this is a New Year's party, and neither of you are driving home, so I can make an exception with it this once." Leo helped guide Raph as he saw him stumble, while Mikey helped guide Donnie. Leo continued, "Well, it's time to go back to the farmhouse, so tell your new friends goodnight."

As they left the renovated executive room, Jade greeted them, along with Ben. "Hey, guys, sorry our Hide-and-Seek group forgot about you two for a while. We got caught up in the countdown and celebration."

"That's OK," Don smiled, "It was nice to meet you and your friends." He and Raph hugged Jade and gave Ben a combination high-three/high-five.

"Take care, and Happy New Year!" Ben waved as the four Turtles walked and stumbled downstairs and out the door of the bed and breakfast.

The Turtles all called back to them, "Happy New Year!"


	3. Awkwardness

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. One of the chapters is even NC-17, for the love scene, and I will provide chapter warnings as well. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Rated R with a few references to the previous chapter (though not quite as graphic), and just to be on the safe side. And a few more vomiting scenes.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"…Donnie? …Donnie?"

April continued to wave her hand in front of Donnie's face, but to no avail. She finally shook him by the shoulder.

"Ohhhh…" Donnie groaned as he curled over to hug his knees. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of nausea. Even though his head hurt, and he felt tired, he managed to get up in a hurry in order to get to the master bathroom just in time to project his vomit into the toilet.

April leaned against the doorway. "Is there anything I can get you, Donnie? I can't tell whether you are just having a hangover, or one of your Angelic's Disease episodes."

Donnie spit once more into the toilet. Wiping his mouth off with a square of paper, he said, "It's probably a bit of both. I think Angelic's Disease makes regular hangovers even more like shell. I almost wish I had a few more drinks back before I got this stupid illness, just so I could build more tolerance to hangovers."

"This might help." April opened a drawer in the bathroom. Pulling out some Emetrol and mouthwash, she said, "This helped me through morning sickness a few months ago. Would you like more Tylenol?"

"No thanks, I'll just go back to bed for a while and take a nap."

After some of April's "treatment", Donnie headed back to the room he shared with his brothers.

Upon opening the door, the room was dark, but light from the hallway flooded into the room.

"Hey! Go away! I'm trying to sleep off this…" Raph rolled over in one of the beds. Luckily he was more tired than he was angry. "…killer headache. Oh it's _you_…"

"Sorry!" Donnie quickly shut the door as quietly as he could and headed downstairs. He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand and thought, "_Oh great! Raph remembers last night. And he's mad at me. He didn't seem mad at me last night. After the end of one year, I obviously made it as far on his good side as I could possibly go, and now overnight, I'm back on his bad side. How did that happen? Wait…maybe he liked 'taking' me, but didn't so much like me 'taking' him, or getting on top of him. But he could've just pushed me off, since he's bigger. It's Raph, so of course he's defying common sense. I wonder if, on one of his previous nights out with Casey, if he's gotten drunk before and slept with other people—total strangers—and had much better one-night-stands, or picked up some other diseases. Eww! Should I get tested? How can I get that done?..._"

"Good morning and Happy New Year, Donnie-Bro!" Mikey startled Donnie and snapped him out of his train of thought with a surprise-attack hug.

Donnie pretended to be friendly, "Morning, Mikey." He patted Mikey with his free hand.

"Donnie, that's no way to start the New Year. You're supposed to say, 'Why, Good Morning and Happy New Year, Mikey, my favorite little brother. I cannot wait to taste the fine cuisine you have cooked for our first breakfast of the New Year.' That is what you are supposed to say."

"Ahem…" Casey coughed behind Mikey. "Don't you mean 'fine cuisine _we_ have cooked'?"

"Yes." Mikey corrected. "_We_ cooked breakfast together."

Donnie nodded and sat at the kitchen table. "Yeah, thanks for making breakfast for us, Mikey and Casey, and Good Morning and Happy New Year to both of you. I'd be more enthusiastic saying all that if I weren't having such a hangover."

Casey fumbled through the freezer, and held out an ice pack. Donnie accepted it as Casey continued, "Whoa! It's like I'm in a parallel universe where Donnie is Raph's drinking buddy, while I actually 'behaved' and danced with my wife… How many did you have?"

"Uh…" Donnie thought, "I kinda lost count after four. And you?"

Casey looked shocked. "Alright, Donnie! Welcome to the club! Last night I just had two!"

Mikey slid a plate under Donnie's nose at the table. "Yeah, I only had two last night, too! But I've had more before, with Raph and Casey, especially when I turned twenty-one. I was like, 'Finally! Last member of the family to become an official adult,' and I was actually ready to leave my childhood and adolescence behind me."

Casey imitated a little child while singing, "_Splinter, Wow! I'm a big kid now_…"

Donnie and Mikey laughed hysterically.

Donnie absent-mindedly picked up a type of finger-food on his plate, since Mikey didn't include a fork, and bit into it without looking at it using any more than his peripheral vision. After all, he trusted Mikey's cooking, since he'd eaten it for years. He bit into something pastry-like, but then tasted something meatier, and felt a smoothed and rounded texture with his tongue. He looked at the half-eaten pig-in-a-blanket in his hand, and just stared at it a few moments.

"Oh, silly me!" Mikey exclaimed as he jumped up. "I forgot to give you a fork, so you can eat your eggs and pancakes. But I see you started on the pigs-in-a-blanket. I hope we cooked them well enough without making them too dry."

"Thanks, Mikey." Donnie started, "The pigs-in-a-blanket are great, I'm just suddenly not in the mood for them."

"Why not?" Casey and Mikey both seemed curious.

"You've never refused my pigs-in-a-blanket before." Mikey noted. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, no! It's nothing." Donnie defended. "I'm just not in the mood for them _now_, but I could save them for later. I'm just not sure I can eat something that 'meaty' until maybe lunchtime."

"Oh, ok…" Mikey said, satisfied with Donnie's answer. "I was worried for a minute that Casey and I overdid them."

"Never!" Donnie shook his head. He smiled, picked up his fork, and ate his pancakes. He tried not to even look at the pigs-in-a-blanket, since no matter how he glanced at them, they brought back memories of the previous night. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone else the _real_ reason he didn't want them at the moment. Others in the family had joined the table by now.

"_Ok, focus on the pancakes and eggs._" Donnie told himself. "_Don't think about the pigs-in-a-blanket and how they remind you of something of Raph's that was in your mouth last night. Aww, shell! I thought it again!_" Donnie concentrated for a moment on swallowing his bite of pancakes. "_It's only pancakes in your mouth._"

"Ok, Mikey, I've still got a headache, but I'm ready for a plate of your 'New Year's Breakfast Special' to cure it."

Donnie froze mid-bite at the sound of Raph's voice behind him.

"That's music to my reptilian ears, Raphie!" Mikey put a plate at the other end of the table, thankfully far away from Donnie, but unfortunately in view of him. "Glad you're feeling Ok enough to eat with us, bro."

"What? I've recovered from heavier hangovers." Raph smirked at Mikey as he sat down. "I mean, last night I only had six."

Splinter sighed and shook his head, "Oh, Raphael, where did I go wrong with you…"

"But, Master, you know I'm as much a saint as the archangel my namesake was named after." Raph folded his hands and batted his eyes at the ceiling to look as holy as possible.

Leo turned to April and explained, "That's why you don't drink while you're pregnant. You're kid might turn into Raph."

Splinter said, "So that's what must've happened. My one glass of wine with the Ninja Tribunal in nine months…"

The group laughed.

"I don't know what's funnier," Casey began, "Picturing Splinter pregnant with Raph, or imagining the Ninja Tribunal out drinking. I mean, after having a kid like Raph, it's a miracle that Donnie and Mikey even came along, 'cuz who'd want more kids after Raph?"

"Hey!" Raph pretended to try to stab Casey with his fork. Casey ducked and pretended to be scared. "Shut up if you want April to have more of _your_ kids."

"And now you all know why I _definitely_ decided to stop having children after Michelangelo…" Splinter added with a chuckle.

Mikey groaned, "Splinter, since when did this become about me?"

Splinter put his hands on Mikey's hands comforting him, "Oh, my son, I decided to stop having children after you because I couldn't see anyone else as my baby, and no one else was needed to bring me the joy that the four of you have brought me."

"Aww, Daddy, that's so sweet!" Mikey cooed.

Removing his hands from Mikey's and resuming his breakfast, Splinter finished, "Besides, four boys was enough for me, I didn't think I could handle five children."

Donnie was watching Mikey and Splinter most of the time, but toward the end of the conversation, he looked up and noticed Raph was looking at him. And what else was Raph doing but biting into the pigs-in-a-blanket on his plate. Donnie's wrist of the hand lifting forkfuls of pancakes to his mouth suddenly sagged.

"What's the matter, Donnie-Boy?" Raph asked, "I know you've seen me eat these before, and don't worry, the pigs lost their lives to a good cause."

The question caught Donnie a little off-guard, so he just stammered, "Oh, nothing. You of all people know…how Angelic's Disease can mix with hangovers and…do things to a turtle."

He tried to avoid awkward eye contact with Raph, but ironically tried to look at Raph so as not be so obvious in avoiding him. As he looked, he noticed Raph was nodding sympathetically, but while eating and looking at yet another half-eaten pig-in-a-blanket.

Another headache and wave of nausea descended upon Donnie. "Gotta run!" He cried while jumping up from the table and heading for the downstairs bathroom.

While the others could hear some faint sounds of Donnie vomiting, April got up, "And I guess I'll go get more Emetrol…"


	4. Sisterly Secrets

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. One of the chapters is even NC-17, for the love scene, and I will provide chapter warnings as well. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Talking on the PG-13 level, with some references to medical jargon, pregnancy, lactation, and basically anatomy.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"So the plan is," Leo recounted for everyone on the back porch, "Splinter and I want to do some hiking and sparring in the woods, and Casey and Raph wanted to do some hockey practice in the barn. The rest of you can do what you want before a light lunch or snack, since we plan on having a bigger dinner later this evening."

Mikey yawned, "I feel like taking a nap upstairs, since making and cleaning up after breakfast wore me out. I need to get rested before helping cook dinner."

"Hey, you deserve it!" Raph applauded. "Have a good nap!"

"Thanks, bro!" Mikey stretched as he turned to go back inside.

"I may lounge around the house, too, before helping with dinner." April smiled.

"So, that leaves you, Donnie," Leo and the others looked in Don's direction. "What are you doing until dinner?"

Don shrugged at first, "I may help April and Mikey with dinner, and maybe do a few mechanical repairs for any household appliances and farm equipment—like I've been doing for the past few days since we've been here."

Raph gun-pointed his finger in Don's direction as he turned to head toward the barn with Casey, "Well, don't forget to wash your hands after 'playing custodian' before you 'play lunch-lady'!"

Don just held up his hand to acknowledge Raph, so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

Leo and Splinter turned to begin their hike and spar adventure, waving as they left.

Don noticed he was the only one left on the porch.

Right behind him, he heard the backdoor open. He glanced toward it, and noticed April was coming outside with a blanket around her shoulders.

"I didn't even see you go inside," Don noted.

"I followed Mikey," April began, "But for now I just wanted to get a blanket and a book so I could curl up and read on the porch swing."

"You won't get too cold out here?"

"Well, being this pregnant, I have more than the normal amount of blood to keep me warm. I may even get too hot if I stay in the kitchen long enough. But I may just read one chapter, since the local weather report said there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight that may start this afternoon."

"Really?" Don pondered. "In that case, I'll get an extra blanket before coming back to join you." He quickly went inside to retrieve a blanket from the living room couch.

He returned to the back porch before April could finish a paragraph in her book. "For now, it's kind of nice out here." He sat curled on the porch railing, across from where April was sitting curled on the porch swing, with his head by her feet, and his feet by her head.

"Yeah," April added, "I'm glad you're feeling better since this morning. I was a little worried about you for a moment, there."

"Oh, I'm sorry about all that. I guess it's nice to be reminded why I don't normally drink. I could think of it as a science experiment where I learned my drinking limits."

"I don't know my official limit, but it's probably somewhere around half of Casey's limit—you know, when I'm not pregnant, of course." She lowered her voice, and seemed to mumble.

Donnie turned to her, "Are you still talking to me?"

"Oh, I'm reading aloud. Sometimes I do that. It's mostly for the baby." She rubbed her belly. "I read somewhere, and heard it confirmed from my OB that it's good for them, and may improve their literacy rate as they get older if you start reading to them _in utero_."

"Really?"

"Oh! I even felt a little kick! I think I have a little ninja cooking in the oven. Would you like to feel the kicking, Donnie?"

"Uh, OK…" Don nervously reached out his hand, as if he thought the baby would bite him.

"It's right about here…" April guided his hand to rest on her right side, within an inch or two of her hip. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah! That's absolutely incredible! As an engineer, medical science still amazes me. I still don't know everything about the human body, mostly because I'm a turtle. But oddly enough, I know more about human anatomy than mutant turtle anatomy, probably since there's more information on the subject."

April chuckled, "It's just another marvel of engineering, if you think about it."

"That's true…" Don sighed and withdrew his hand, since he stopped feeling the baby's movement. There was a brief moment of silence.

April looked at Don. "Even though I'm female, I know more about computers and engineering than I do about pregnancy and lactation. I'm glad I can talk to you about the subject, and you at least don't freak out like some of the other guys when I say words like 'uterus', or talk about breastfeeding."

"Oh?" Don asked, "What other guys are afraid of a uterus? To me, it is what it is. Like you said—another 'marvel of engineering'. And lactation? I mean, it's practically a mammalian trademark that's beyond my expertise simply because I'm a reptile. To think that even Master Splinter could lactate, given the right balance of hormones…"

April shared a laugh with Don.

Don asked, "So, how long do you plan on breastfeeding?"

"Oh, some of the information I've read makes me at least want to try it for a few months. As Baby gets teeth, I'll definitely try working in more solid or semi-solid food. But I'll see how it goes."

"How does Casey feel about all this? Or how much say does he have in the matter?"

"Well," April thought for a moment, "I go to OB visits with a lot of questions, while he just looks nervous. If I try asking his opinion on things like that, trying to include him in the parenting, he often just shrugs and says, 'Hey, you're the girl, you do the girlie stuff.' Sometimes he's looked very uncomfortable during OB visits with me, especially when we couldn't view the ultrasounds abdominally and had to view them vaginally. He even started getting lightheaded during those ultrasounds. You'd think he had nothing to do with me getting pregnant and that I did it all by myself, sometimes."

Don laughed, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I was completely comfortable having these kinds of conversations, but at least it's good family-bonding conversation and you're professional about it. It brings back memories of when I told you about when Raph and I first got Angelic's Disease. Even Raph was uncomfortable talking about any of the male-specific problems at home among just Splinter and our brothers…" He trailed off, since talking about this brought back memories of Raph and his 'male-specific' anatomy he had experienced the previous night.

"Donnie?" April asked with concern. "Is something bothering you?"

Donnie sighed, "Well…it's Raph right now. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been uncomfortable around him today."

"I've noticed you haven't been your usual self around him today. Even before you guys got Angelic's Disease, the two of you have always gotten along great. Raph has always been calmer and more at ease around you, compared to with Leo or Mikey. He doesn't fly off the handle with you. And since you've both gotten Angelic's Disease, you've been very close, and I've seen more brotherly affection between the two of you. Today, you've seemed…distant from him. I don't know what he did to hurt you, but I think the distance is starting to hurt him, too. What happened between the two of you, Donnie?"

Don looked nervous. "Well…I just feel really awkward around him today. Last night…let's just say he saw a side of me and I saw a side of him that we'd never seen before—thanks to the alcohol. And now I look at him and I'm not so sure I want him to see me as a drinking buddy or a party animal. I'm not sure if that's how I want to see him, either."

"So, how do you want him to see you? Or how do you want to see him?"

"Good question. I miss seeing his vulnerable side, where he can come to me and confide in me. I miss that brotherly companionship we had. I also need him to be strong for me when I have Angelic's Disease episodes, and protective of me when we're in danger from other enemies."

"And what is keeping you from just talking to him about that?"

"I feared you would ask that." Don looked around to ensure they were alone. "Um, can I ask you to keep it confidential? Somehow, I want to talk about it with Raph, but for now, I _really_ want this to keep a low profile."

April nodded, "Sure, Donnie. I'd like to be the big sister you can talk to without feeling judgment—kind of like how you want to be the brother for Raph. So it's confidential."

Donnie took a deep breath and began, "Thank you, April. At the party last night after Raph and I had our drinks, we explored the bed and breakfast with some college students staying there on their winter break. We started playing Hide-and-Seek as an excuse to look around, and Raph and I ended up in one of the third-floor executive rooms alone. One thing led to another, and because of the vodka-spiked champagne…we ended up having sex in the closet of that executive room. Whew!" He looked over at April.

April sighed nervously, "Well…I don't really know what to say or how to respond after that… That picture of you and Raph holding your belts?"

"Yeah, that was the two of us—literally 'coming out of the closet'."

April smiled in spite of the awkwardness, trying to ease it. "I thought you guys had a special 'glow' about you in that picture…"

Don laughed, "I know…I'm really sorry that the consequences of my agreeing to drink last night may tear our family apart." He looked down with regret, looking like he may cry.

April got out of the swing and put her hand on Don's shoulder. He looked up at her, not crying, just brooding. "Donnie, our family has been through worse. You can't tear it apart by yourself, not even Shredder, the Foot, or the Purple Dragons could do that."

"I still feel bad, since Raph may still see me as a drinking buddy, party animal, or a sex buddy—and I'm not sure if I'm the best one he's had. I don't know what he's done in the past with Casey or when he went topside by himself at night. I guess it wasn't the way I planned on losing my virginity."

"So, it was _your_ virginity, but you're not sure if it was Raph's?" When Don nodded, April continued, "Well, since he is your brother—that would be something you could ask him about, once you finally get the courage to talk to him. But Casey has assured me that he and Raph may have shared drinks together, but at Casey's old apartment or on the roof of some building, just the two of them. They haven't been to bars or strip clubs or anything like that. As crazy as Casey can be sometimes, I trust him. I mean, how could he go to a strip club if he's queasy even at the mention of female anatomy?"

"That does encourage me, a little." Don turned to April. "Does it seem weird talking to me, and knowing that I'm not a virgin anymore—especially that I lost my virginity with another male, who is also my brother? I think I woke up this morning feeling that it couldn't have happened, that it was all a weird dream…"

"I'm obviously a non-virgin, too." April glanced down and rubbed her belly. "But I guess, like you, the loss of my virginity with Casey on our wedding night involved champagne. And we woke up the next morning feeling like the night before was a weird dream. But life does go on. I think it is very admirable and sweet that you had been saving yourself. My mother told me it's like a gift you can give to your future spouse."

"I don't know what I was saving myself for, since I'm a turtle, I don't know what 'spouse' wants a turtle as a gift—even a virgin turtle."

"Well, you never know… And my mother also said that even if you don't marry, it's at least a gift of dignity for yourself. Sometimes I thought I was missing out on all the fun in high school or college, but many of my friends who gave themselves away prematurely regretted it. I was just too busy with my studies to have relationships that led to giving myself away. I realized I _was_ missing out on a lot—but none of it really seemed fun—all the fear of diseases, high-dose antibiotic regimens, unplanned pregnancies, and all the drama. However, we all make mistakes in life, and most of them aren't fatal, giving us a chance to start over."

"Thanks, April, for all the encouragement, support, and especially for not judging me for all I shared."

"Of course not, Donnie. It's completely confidential." She looked around, "Well, it looks like it's starting to snow. Maybe we should go inside so we can get started with dinner."

Donnie got up and helped April get up. "Good idea." He looked out at the snow, "So much for my farm equipment maintenance. I may try the truck in the barn sometime later."

As they entered the farmhouse, April looked back outside and noticed Leo and Splinter were returning from the woods. "And, Donnie, you might want to talk to Splinter if you need help trying to talk to Raph. He's helped Casey and I work out some of our marital and relationship issues from time to time."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Maybe he can help me get the courage to talk to Raph again."

"And you let me know how that goes, and let me know if there's anything else I can do to help, OK, Donnie?" With that, April put her arms around Donnie's shoulders in a hug.

Don returned the hug, "Thanks, April. You've already helped more than you know." He rubbed her belly, "It almost felt like Baby was hugging me, too."

"Of course, Baby loves Uncle Donnie, already!" April said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N:**

I kinda went out on a limb in assuming that April and Casey saved themselves for the wedding night. There are some sources, like the TMNT 2007 movie, where the director's commentary mentions that they lived together (cohabited) for a while, and if you're the kind of TMNT fan that I can be, you probably saw that, too. But in the actual movie, maybe since it's PG, they leave that to the imagination. I like that it's left to the imagination, so I "imagined" it more in favor of them waiting. In the words of Olive (Emma Stone's character from the movie, "_Easy A_"): "I may lose my virginity 5 minutes from now, 6 months from now, or on my wedding night. But whenever it is-it's none of your business!"

For the record, I'm actually a virgin, and I posted a similar lament to April's "missing out on the fun" reference on one of my DeviantArt journal postings, called "My Upside-Down Scarlet Letter". It was written before I saw the movie "_Easy A_", but knew what "The Scarlet Letter" was about, and that the "A" is for "Adultery" or "Adulteress". So I just turned the "A" upside-down and made it a "V" for "Virgin" (kinda the other side of the coin...).

As far as this story goes, the love scene was written by my imagination that I got from reading other similar stories, rather than from personal experience. I wondered at one time if a virgin writing a porn story is like a vegetarian making a barbecue... :)


	5. Comradely Confidential

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Pretty much talking, but the subjects of the conversation are on the PG-13 level to the R-level, with sexual references.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

Raph swatted a discarded tin can with an old broom. It bounced and rolled across the barn floor until Casey blocked it with a stable-cleaning broom.

Raph shrugged, "Well, it helps to keep up with hockey training while we are up here."

"This equipment still sucks," Casey handled the can in his corner. "It's a blizzard outside, but there's no ice rink for a few miles, so we gotta hang out—uh, 'practice' on the dirt floor, with this non-NHL-approved gear." He sent the can back in Raph's direction.

Raph bunted it with his broom, "Yeah, we gotta start up the four-wheeler if we want Zamboni time." He flicked the can over his head so that he could kick it back to Casey's corner as it fell. It fell a few feet short of Casey.

"I know that after the baby gets here, I may not have as much time for hockey." He handled the can on his broom as if it were a hackey-sack, and then whacked it across the barn until it flew right past Raph and hit the wall.

Raph ambled back to retrieve the can, and said, "Yeah, I hear life is never the same after that..." He dropped the can, and attempted to handle it, staring off into space at the ground in front of him.

Casey stood up from his goalie stance. "Raph? Got something else on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Raph looked up.

"Well, as long as I've known you, the only times you've _never_ zoned out are during anything fighting or sports-related. What is it? Angelic's Disease episode? Come on…" He leaned against a support beam.

Raph sighed, "Well, I don't think it'll pass like an Angelic's Disease episode." He sat down on a hay bale. "Let's see how I can say this… Ever done anything that you totally regretted?"

Casey laughed, "Are you still talking to me, Raph? Just about every time I open my mouth I'm switching feet. Ever since my wife has been prego, no matter what I say earns me another bruise."

"You don't honestly regret marrying April, do ya?"

"What, did she tell you to ask me that or something?"

Raph laughed and shook his head. "No, I mean really. The relationship sounds too complicated for me, happy as I was to support you as best man during your wedding…"

"Oh yeah, complicated is a good word for it, and you know what a bone-head I am. It's over my head, and I still think April is out of my league. But at the same time, I feel lucky to have met her, made friends with her, dated her, married her, and now to start a family with her. And I really wouldn't be where I am today if you hadn't supported me through just about every step of the way."

Raph beamed a little. "Well, that last 'step' was all you…" He playfully elbowed Casey, and they both shared a manly giggle. When the laughing subsided, Raph continued, "Speaking of that, mind if I ask you a more personal question?"

"Uh, OK…you can ask, but that doesn't mean I can answer." There was a slightly awkward expression on both of their faces.

"Was April…your…first…? And if not, how did you…uh…lose your virginity?"

"Oh, gosh, Raph…" Casey was actually blushing slightly. "I knew this day was coming, but I didn't see it happening this soon. You've grown up so fast!" He pretended to sniffle and wipe away fake tears while stifling a laugh to ease the awkwardness.

"Whatever…" Raph smiled.

"OK, I'll answer for real this time. I don't know what you'll think of me after this conversation, so it's just between you and me. Wait, April and I had a similar conversation, so she knows. But still, don't talk about it with anyone else, OK?"

"Sure, bro, completely confidential."

"Anyways, I used to date a bunch of different girls when I was in middle school and high school. I used to joke around with the guys to let them believe I was 'scoring' with a new girl every weekend. But the truth is, my Ma was strict on me and never let me stay out late enough for anything to happen. I don't think I even got so much as a kiss on the cheek from half of the girls I dated. She chased them all off, so I never had a girlfriend for longer than a month. Once I graduated high school, I moved out of Ma's house so I could make my own rules, and hopefully have a girlfriend I could bring home to my apartment, and finally rid myself of the 'loser' feeling that comes with the whole virgin territory. The problem was that anytime I had a date, I couldn't take her up to my apartment, 'cuz it was like I couldn't get Ma's voice outta my head. If the girls stayed around long enough to eventually meet Ma, she'd scare them away somehow. It's funny that Ma said I would thank her someday…so remind me to thank her next time I see her."

Raph nodded, "Sure."

"So really, April was my first and only. Though there were a few times when we wanted to lose our virginities with each other much earlier than the wedding night, something else would happen to ruin our plans—especially all the crap we've been through with you guys—waiting was just the thing we settled for. Honestly, your Master Splinter had a lot to do with that."

"Really? How is that?"

"Well, he's practically the only father I've known lately—that doesn't wear a collared frock. I used to go to him for that guidance that I missed from my own dad, and I'd ask him for some advice for getting along with April and stuff, even though he's single. He said that I'm like another son to him, and April is the only daughter he's ever known, and that he loves and cares equally about all six of his kids in their own special ways. And he knew that since April and I were in a dating relationship at the time, that I should treat her with love and respect, knowing that she's loved by the same dad as me. He said that basically if I did anything that hurt April, that it would hurt him, and would hurt my father-son relationship with him."

"Whoa, pretty deep stuff."

"Yeah, and he also told me that even though he's not the expert on dating relationships, he's seen that sex outside of a committed, solid marriage only complicates things."

Raph smiled, "I wonder if he learned that from watching his soap operas. Who woulda' known it could have come in handy someday?"

"Yeah, I realized he was telling me pretty much the same thing Ma was telling me for years; only somehow hearing it from him was like the talk that I wanted to hear from my dad, but missed since he died when I was too young to hear it. Hmm, I guess I owe Splinter some thanks, too… And it's also been good for me since I met you and your bros—I mean, how many times do I get to hang out with a group of guys who aren't always trying to top each other's stories of how they scored with a different girl every weekend? I know that since Splinter kept you guys in the sewer most of your lives, how else would you meet anyone? So, I didn't have to feel bad about being a virgin on into my later twenties."

"That's cool to hear, Case. And I don't think of you as any less of a man for sharing that. I mean, you're always gonna be more 'man' than me…"

"Aw, Raphie, you feeling 'insignificant' because of Angelic's Disease and all the 'guy problems' with it, again?"

"Maybe a little, but I was talking about the fact that you're human and I'm a turtle."

"Oh, yeah, that…I almost feel like one of your bros sometimes and I forget about the 'species barrier'."

"I usually do, too. But it's cool to have a family like ours…"

There was a slight moment of silence, and then Casey asked, "So, I remember this whole conversation started because you asked about losing my virginity and stuff. What suddenly brought that on?"

"Well, this is also between us…but let's just say that…to be honest, I don't belong on the pedestal of chastity anymore…"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Oh? 'Anymore' since when?"

Raph began, "Remember when I asked about regrets? Well, it happened…some last year and some this year." When he saw the confused look on Casey's face, he clarified, "New Year's Eve on into New Year's Day this year."

"You lost your virginity at the party last night?"

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly proud of it."

"Well…it wasn't with April, was it?" Casey looked like he could get upset.

"No, no, no," Raph defended, "I wouldn't…I mean, I'm just friends with April. I was drinking at the party, and snuck away. April wouldn't drink, since she's got someone underage onboard. And even if it was April, I wouldn't be telling you while we were alone, since I know you'd kill me, and there'd be no witnesses."

"Whew! I was a little worried there…" Casey breathed a small sigh of relief, "I know you're not bragging about it and all, but… What all did you know about this girl? Any chance you could've gotten her pregnant? There may be a tabloid that says 'Girl Gives Birth to Green Turtle-Like Alien After One-Night-Stand at New Year's Party'…"

"Oh, there's no chance of _that_. Besides…" lowering his voice to a whisper, "I didn't even say it was a _girl_…" He slapped his forehead.

Casey's mouth dropped open. "You slept with a _guy_?...!"

Raph shushed him.

"Oh, sorry… This still stays between us for now. So, do you think you might need to get 'tested' or something? I'd hate to add AIDS on top of your Angelic's Disease…"

"No, Case, I'm not worried, I know the guy was clean."

"So what did you do, meet him at the open bar and say, 'Hi, I'm Raphael. I'm an Aries who likes long walks on the beach, ninja fighting, and hockey. I'm also a mutant turtle and I'm clean. And you?' I never would've imagined that would happen to you…"

"No, I've…" he whispered again, "I've known this guy my whole life."

Casey inhaled and exhaled deeply before saying, "So, that narrows it down to four people… it wasn't Splinter was it?"

"Of course not. Sensei doesn't drink, and he could take me down and render me defenseless even if he did."

"OK, so that also leaves Leo out for the same reasons. Mikey? He seems like the social butterfly..."

Raph looked nervous, but shook his head.

"Donnie? How is that possible?"

Raph closed his eyes and rested his face in his hands for a moment. He realized Casey was looking at him, concerned and inquisitive. When Raph found the strength, he continued, "Yes…Donnie and I were both drinking, and we went off from the party into one of the guest rooms and slept together in a closet, of all places. And I completely regret it because Splinter was right—sex complicates things between two unmarried people, especially if those two unmarried people are brothers who are otherwise straight."

Casey shrugged, "Well, on the plus side, you don't have to worry about Splinter chasing your 'partner' away, since you're brothers… And you also know that Donnie is clean, right?"

"I'm pretty sure Donnie is clean, but haven't really asked him or talked to him about that in while. That's kinda how our relationship gets complicated after our one-night-stand…"

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"To me, Donnie has always been my little brother and friend I could always trust and talk to without feeling judged, no matter what. And since we've both had this weird thing called 'Angelic's Disease', I've felt like we've understood each other better than anyone else. He's a good, sweet guy who would never hurt anyone. And now _I'm_ the one who ruined him—_me_, the brother he trusted! _I_ introduced him to drinking; _I_ robbed him of his virginity…I think, and now _I'm_ the brother he never wants to see again. I don't see how Donnie and I can go back to the simple friendship we had…before. Not exactly the way I dreamed of starting off 2007, huh?"

Casey put his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Hey, Raph…I'm sorry things are so awkward and complicated between you and Donnie now. But I want you to know that I don't think less of you for telling me this, and I don't judge you for it at all. Once in a while we all do stuff we regret…"

"Thanks, man. I kinda feel like we should hug after a talk like this, but I don't want you to think it might lead to anything more—"

Before he could finish, Casey grabbed him around the shoulders. "Come here, you…" and pulled him into a bear hug.

When they released, Raph smiled, "Thanks, Casey."

"Anytime, man."

"I'd make you the best man in my wedding if I had one…obviously not a white wedding like yours, but you know…"

"Yeah… By the way, as your 'best man', I would highly recommend that you try to talk to Donnie and work things out somehow. If you need to talk to Splinter, I mean, he might know what to do about it. I'd be happy to help you talk to either or both of them, if you need some moral support or something."

"You know, I think you're right about that…but I'll think about it some more. I'm all 'talked out' for now, and I'm cold, hungry, and tired." He stood up to stretch.

"Well, I think it's a good time to go back to the house for a snack. Whaddaya say?"

* * *

**A/N:**

I didn't want this chapter to sound like too much of a repeat of the previous chapter, and I don't want the A/N to sound redundant, either. But I've pretty much noticed and liked how the romantic details between Casey & April (in most of the movies and the 2k3 cartoon) are left to the imagination. After meeting Ma Jones in the "HATE" episode of the 2k3 series, I figured she would be hard on Casey and keep the girls away, much like dads keep guys away from their daughters.

Splinter: "Do not take her [Ma Jones'] disapproval personally, Miss O'Neil. Parents can be very protective of their children."

Leo: "Tell me about it!"

And Splinter seems protective of April (and the Turtles) for the same reason. I also liked the conversation between Splinter and Casey in the 2k3 cartoon episode "The Peoples' Choice". It was oddly a good father-son moment, and at the same time a classical moment of the guy asking a dad for permission to date his daughter! And in "Wedding Bells And Bytes", Splinter calls Casey "my son" before the ceremony, and he goes to get April from the farmhouse like he's the dad who is going to walk her down the aisle! So does that make Casey & April brother & sister on some level, and make it an incestuous marriage? ;)


	6. Parental Guidance

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Pretty much talking, but the subjects of the conversation are on the R to NC-17 level, with a lot of reliving Chapter 2—twice, as Raph and Don each tell Splinter.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"Master Splinter, may I talk to you about something?" Don finally got the courage to ask once Splinter and Leo walked in the kitchen.

"Yes, Donatello." Splinter looked at him, "Is everything alright, my son?"

"Not exactly, that's why I was hoping to talk to you."

"Do you want to talk here with everyone in the kitchen, or would you rather just the two of us go to the bedroom to talk?"

"Definitely the bedroom." Looking around to April and Leo, Don asked, "Would you guys please excuse us?"

Leo nodded, "Of course. I'll just help April with dinner for now."

April remembered, "Mikey may be napping in your bedroom, just send him down to help with supper."

"Certainly." Splinter nodded as he and Don went upstairs. To Don, he asked, "May I ask what is wrong, Donatello?"

Don sighed, "Well, I think you might want to sit down first and hear the whole story, but it is mostly about something that happened at the party last night."

"Oh?"

"I'd like to tell you once we're sitting down and alone in our room, if you don't mind."

"I can understand that."

The two of them made it upstairs, and opened the door to their bunkroom. A lump of sheets stirred in the middle of one of the beds.

"Rise and shine, Mikey!" Donnie rubbed the stirring sheets as Mikey sat up.

"Is it dinnertime yet?"

"Not quite, Michelangelo," Splinter sat on the bed next to him, "But April and Leonardo could use your help with the cooking."

"Oh, of course!" He got out of bed. "Aren't you guys going to help us?"

Splinter glanced at Don before replying, "Donatello and I have something to take care of first, but we'll be right down to help afterwards. We do need some moments alone."

Mikey looked at Donnie, who had a look that said, "OK, Mikey, you may leave now", so Mikey just waved and said, "Oh, OK, no problem. Hope everything's OK." With that, he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

Splinter took a deep breath and looked with concern at Don. He almost whispered, "Well, my son, we are sitting down. What is wrong?"

Don took a deep breath, resting his forehead against his hands before beginning, "It's something that happened between myself and my brother, Raphael, at the party. You know that I don't normally drink, but I don't have a problem with people drinking. I don't know if I ever asked your opinion on your children drinking."

Splinter shrugged, "I know that I never gave the four of you an official 'talk' about my feelings about drinking. Since the four of you are at least twenty-two years of age, which is over twenty-one years of age, by human standards you would be considered adults. As your father, I can no longer make rules about what the four of you can and cannot do; I can only offer guidance for you to make your own decisions. When it comes to drinking, many humans are divided on the issue: some drink too much, while some are opposed to alcohol, but there are others who are OK with responsible, moderate drinking. I mostly fall into the third category, myself. I believe that alcohol has a time and a place, and can be a wonderful thing in its time and place, and can have health benefits in moderation, as long as one is not a slave to it. But I also believe that if one is not comfortable with drinking, then one should not feel pressured to drink. And that is OK as well; some people have more reasons not to drink. The hardest part for me seeing my children drink is that I realize how much you have grown up. Now you can make your own decisions about which of the three categories you want to belong to, with respect to drinking. If you don't mind me asking, Donatello, did you feel that Raphael was pressuring you to drink beyond your comfortable limits?"

"Well," thought Don, "I didn't really feel pressured, but maybe I'm just ashamed that I consented to drinking beyond my comfortable limits. I may have just wanted to get my mind off my health, and off the mental pain and trauma that has happened to Raph and I this past year. It turned out to be counter-productive at easing my pain, since I woke up this morning with an awful headache and debilitating nausea. And I realize that also because of the alcohol, I behaved very badly and was not myself when I was in that drunken state of mind. I'm very sorry, and hope you'll forgive me."

"I did not notice any upsetting behavior on your behalf, my son. In fact, you and Raphael both fell asleep within a few minutes of getting into the van for the ride back to the farmhouse. Your head was on Raphael's shoulder, and his arm was around you. It was very sweet. Neither of you acted belligerently while being led to the van. At the time, I was glad you were both OK. In retrospect, it was somewhat funny to see the two of you staggering."

"The behavior I was referring to was not what you saw, it was when Raph and I were alone."

"Oh?" Splinter placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Did Raphael turn violent on you? I have noticed today that you have seemed uncomfortable around him."

"Oh, no, no, no. Raphael was anything but violent."

"Did you hurt him, then?"

"I hope not. We were both definitely wild, that's for sure."

"I may not understand science on the same level as you, my son. However, I do know that alcohol can suppress the reign of one's mind on the effects of one's testosterone. This can lead to men fighting who wouldn't normally fight one another while sober. Even gentlemen can become savage."

"Master Splinter, we didn't have an aggressive outburst that led to violence. But let's just say that our testosterone…exploded in a different way."

Splinter looked puzzled, "What exactly do you mean by that, Donatello?"

"I'm sorry, Father, but…Raphael and I engaged in sexual relations with each other in an upstairs closet of one of the bed and breakfast rooms." He looked over at Splinter to see how he handled the information.

For what seemed like an eternity to Don, Splinter just stared at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He finally closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Don wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Don nervously broke the silence, "Master Splinter?"

Splinter cleared his throat, "Forgive my silence, my son. This is just not familiar territory for me. I was very young when I became Hamato Yoshi's pet, so young that I do not even remember anything of my life before then. If I ever had a sexual encounter with one of my own kind, I do not remember it; I may not have even reached sexual maturity at that time. It seems that most human parents having such conversations with their children have had experience in this area, as their children were most likely conceived in this way. Those parents who have adopted their children, especially the single parents, have different challenges—namely in the area of teaching the children to make wise decisions with respect to sexual behavior. As I have come to understand, from observance, of course—sex, like alcohol, has a time and place and can be a wonderful thing if used in its proper time and place. But if used outside its proper time and place, can bring devastating consequences."

"In your opinion or understanding," began Don, "what is that 'proper time and place'?"

"From what I have seen, it works best between two consenting adults who are committed to one another in a long-term monogamous relationship, such as marriage among the humans. Outside of that, it seems to come with more risks than benefits—such as you have already experienced after being with your brother, Raphael. If you were not worried about any consequences, you wouldn't be asking me for help in dealing with this. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I feel as if our one-night-stand risked making the friendly and brotherly relationship I have come to enjoy into something…confusing and scary, to say the least. Maybe I'm afraid that Raph will now see me as his personal sex toy that he can 'get a piece of' whenever he wants."

"If you don't mind me asking another question, Donatello," Splinter began, "Did you feel that Raphael raped you or took advantage of you in any way when he was with you?"

Don thought for a moment, "Not really. I know the two of us this past year have had moments of illness and soreness in certain areas of the body, and we've been used to being brothers and applying ice packs or massaging whatever hurt, and there wasn't really anything dirty or sexual about it. This time, though, something was different between us. It started with a kiss that was sweet and on the cheek and lips at first, but turned more passionate and involving tongues." He glanced over at Splinter, who had a mix of emotions on his face, one wanting to know more out of fatherly concern, and the other as if he'd heard more than he wanted to know already. "I could spare you the details, if you'd like."

"Oh, I want you to feel free to tell me anything, Donatello, even though this is not easy information for me to hear. It may be like the time when you and Raphael got Angelic's Disease—I _need_ to know, as your father, even though I may not _want_ to know if I were just another friend. I will love you no matter what you tell me, and I will try my best to help you work through this. I have no intention of adding additional punishment, since I can see that the consequences you are facing are enough punishment. So, I am listening, my son."

"Well," continued Don, "Before I knew it, we had moved from kissing to…uh, OK, I'll say it…oral sex."

Splinter seemed to take a breath before asking, "May I ask whose mouth to whose genital area?"

"It was first Raph's mouth to my…body. Then he picked me up so that I was straddling his waist while he was…inside my…" Don took a breath before saying, "…my rectum."

Splinter patted Don's shoulder. "It's alright, my son. I know it can't be easy telling me—as your father—how you lost your virginity. Did it hurt you?"

"Maybe a little at first in the physical sense, but it actually felt good after that. Emotionally, I felt really close and intimate with Raph. It was wonderful!"

"Have you talked to Raphael to tell him how you felt?"

"No. I haven't been as comfortable around him today, since I'm not sure if this changes things between us, or if I'm ready for that sort of change."

"Are you not ready for a romantic relationship at all, or just not ready for a relationship with Raphael, or are you just not comfortable with the 'role' you are playing in the relationship?" When Don gave him a quizzical look, Splinter clarified, "If Raphael penetrated you, then does that make him the more 'dominant male', while you are more of the 'submissive male'? I'm not the expert in male-male relationship politics; I just know they can be complicated—especially if they occur between males who weren't originally seeking that kind of companionship from other males, such as prisons or zoos, or other single-sex environments like our immediate family."

"Well, Raph penetrated me first, but we kinda…switched roles later. We were lying down, and I climbed on top of him, and…I had a turn penetrating him. Before that I had…used my mouth to stimulate his…genital area. At the time I wasn't thinking about the fact that his parts were just in my rectum, I was so intoxicated from the alcohol. I hope I don't get _E. coli_ from that! Just thinking about it made me vomit earlier today during breakfast. That was another reason I couldn't eat the pigs-in-a-blanket, either. It reminded me of…last night. And I wasn't sure if that was a threat or something when Raph looked at me and bit into a pigs-in-a-blanket. It's a confusing and scary aftermath. I think I'm reading all these signals into everything Raph says or does, whether they are real or imagined."

"Donatello, I'm glad you shared this with me, even though I can tell it wasn't easy for you to talk about it. I don't think you'll get anything resolved without talking with Raphael. I would actually like to talk to him before you talk to him."

Don interrupted, "Oh, I didn't mean to get him in trouble over this."

"Oh, he's not any more in trouble than you, Donatello." Splinter assured, "I just want to make sure he feels the same way as you about this situation. Maybe he _doesn't_ mean any threatening signals. If he does, then maybe it will help if he knows that his father—and your father—knows about this, and hopefully he will be a loving brother with you rather than try to dominate you."

"Thank you, Master Splinter. I really appreciate your listening and being here for me."

"Of course, my son." Splinter put his arms around Don and pulled him close in a warm hug. "I love you no matter what." He even stroked the back of Don's head and the knot of his bandana as if it were his hair.

Don leaned into the hug and whispered, "I love you, too, Father." He took another breath while in Splinter's embrace. "You know, Raph even said he loved me last night while we were in the middle of our…tryst. I love him, too, I just don't know how much I can trust something said by someone intoxicated and aroused."

"That is often another complication of sex outside of the protection of marriage, the definition of 'love' begins to sound more like 'lust' until one cannot distinguish between the two. If you and Raphael really love each other—not just lust after each other—but love each other, you will show it by caring for one another and thinking more about serving one another's needs than serving your own needs and wants."

The two of them stopped hugging, and stood up.

Don resolved, "I think I'll either help with dinner or find some equipment to repair while you said you would talk to Raph. Is that what we decided?"

"Yes, my son. And I will keep this confidential for now, at least until I can talk to Raphael. But just so you are prepared for this, a time may come when the rest of the family needs to know in order to deal with this together with you. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I told April already, since she was concerned and asked what was bothering me. She was the one who told me that it would help to talk to you, and I'm glad she was right."

Splinter patted Don's shoulder as the two of them headed out of the bunkroom and downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, they saw the rest of the family. Most of them were snacking and preparing other food simultaneously. When Raph saw them, he turned away towards the coffee maker where he and Casey were working.

Mikey piped up, "So, Donnie and Sensei are here to help us. Did everything go OK upstairs?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah, it's OK. I didn't want there to be too many cooks, so…" glancing at Splinter, who was giving him an encouraging look, "I thought I'd go out to the barn and work on the truck for a while."

"That's OK," said Leo, "we've almost got dinner ready, and it's a little crowded in here. We can go get you when we're done. That might be in about fifteen or thirty minutes."

April added, "And don't forget to dress warmly, since the snow is really coming down out there."

"OK, thanks!" Don waved as he went out through the mudroom, while putting on some snow pants, boots, and a jacket. He grabbed his toolbox and disappeared out the door.

Casey nudged Raph in Splinter's direction.

"Uh, Master Splinter," Raph pretended to cough, "I was wondering if…uh, you could show me that new ninja move…you know, either in the living room, the front porch, or upstairs in our bunkroom where we have room to move around."

Leo looked up, "What new ninja move, Raph? He wouldn't show you a move that he hasn't shown the rest of us, you know."

Splinter could take the subtle hint that Raph just wanted to be alone to talk to him about the same subject matter Don just told him. "It's not really a new move, Leonardo, it's just that one that Raphael has had trouble perfecting. I just need a few moments alone with him."

"Yeah, that move," Raph nodded in agreement.

Leo shrugged and went back to his work on the stovetop.

As Splinter left the kitchen, Raph followed him, almost appearing to smuggle something in his arms as he did so.

When he was finally out of sight of the others, at the base of the stairs, he unfolded his arms to reveal to Splinter that he was carrying two coffee mugs. He offered one to Splinter.

"Thank you, Raphael," Splinter accepted the mug with a smile. "It is much to cold to go outside, and the living room is a little drafty, so I guess that leaves our bunkroom."

"Uh, that sounds good to me, I guess."

Splinter lowered his voice to a whisper as they headed upstairs. "It's alright, Raphael. I think I know what you may want to talk with me about." Raph's eyes widened at that statement before Splinter continued, "I'm not upset, and you're not in trouble. I just want to help you and Donatello work through the discomfort it is causing in your relationship as brothers."

Raph gasped, "I think I need to sit down as soon as we get to the room, I'm feeling a little light-headed."

They reached the door by then. Splinter set his coffee mug on the night table and helped Raph sit down. He also took Raph's coffee mug and set it next to his.

"Are you feeling any better, my son?" Splinter asked while rubbing the back of his hand across Raph's forehead and sitting down next to him. He let Raph lay his head in his lap so that Raph was lying on his back looking up at Splinter.

Raph took a deep breath, "A little. I guess I had a feeling that's what you and Donnie were talking about. I just wasn't sure how you would respond to it. That's one reason I brought you a 'peace offering'." He nodded to the coffee mugs.

Splinter picked up his mug; "You made some…" he sniffed, and then taste-tested it, "…Mmm…hot mocha?"

"I sure did, and I also used some of the eggnog-flavored creamer. It's made with non-alcoholic eggnog, though, since I've had enough hard liquor to last me until _Mardi Gras_."

Splinter smiled, "Donatello told me that he's had enough for now as well."

"Oh, Master Splinter, about that…I'm really sorry I'm such a bad influence on My Donnie-Boy—er, Donatello. I think he's mad at me. I'm not sure if he's madder at me for introducing him to drinking and giving him the hangover, or for…the other thing we did while we were drunk."

"The sex?" Splinter asked.

Raph looked down at his hands, "Yeah, that." He looked back at Splinter, "And I'm surprised that you don't seem angry, upset, or freaking out about the fact that we had sex. I don't know how much detail Donnie told you about it."

"He went into about as much detail as he did when describing how the two of you were victimized by bioterrorists and ended up with Angelic's Disease. It wasn't the easiest information to hear, but I'm glad he told me. But I think I still need to hear your side of the story, at least the how and why it happened."

"Well, I know I can tell you how it happened—Donnie and I were just playing a drinking game while trying the vodka-spiked champagne. We then made friends with these college kids, and started playing hide-and-seek with them as a way of exploring the bed and breakfast. We ended up in a closet, we slow-danced before we could hear the countdown, and we drank from each other's champagne glasses. We spilled some, and he used his fingers to mop it off me, and then I used my tongue to clean it off him. I was licking his privates before I knew it, and Donnie seemed to be enjoying it. I took that as a good sign, so I…went into him. We were soon cuddling on the floor, talking about how we loved each other, and he was licking me, then he was on top of me, penetrating me. It was pretty incredible! Donnie felt pretty good in there, and I had fun being in him. Looking back, if I was gonna lose my virginity with one of my brothers, I'm really glad it was him. He's so sweet, and I just feel like we belong together so well, as if we're soul mates. That's probably the best way I can answer the 'why' of it. I feel bad telling you all that. I know you probably wanted Donnie to find a better companion, but I don't just want to have him around for sex, I really want—and probably even _need_—the wonderful companionship and brotherly friendship shared with him."

"I'm not upset about the thought of the two of you seeking companionship in each other. It's only natural. In the most ideal situation, there would be four female mutant turtles and a female mutant rat, and we would all marry and 'live happily ever after', as the human fairy-tales say. But since the five of us do not have mates of our own kind, it's almost as if God has closed that door to us. I have come to accept this default monasticism, but I know that being a monk is not everyone's calling, so I do not expect to force it on you or your brothers."

"So, are you saying that you would want me to marry my brother, Donnie? Or at least that you would be OK with that?" He looked at Splinter's coffee mug, "Did I use creamer that was past the expiration date?"

Splinter chuckled, "Raphael, those weren't my exact words. I just understand that the five of us are living in a fallen and imperfect world, and we don't have the ideal relationship situation as one of our options. The ideal relationship situation would be a long-term committed monogamous male-female relationship, where the purpose of sex is that of bonding and procreating. Outside of this, as I have seen from watching my soaps, it is almost as if one is swimming in a pool or beach with no lifeguard on duty—you assume your own risks, and it's every man for himself."

Raph chuckled, "It's almost as if Donnie looks at me now like I'm a shark out to eat him in this 'unguarded beach'. But honestly, I'm afraid of what he may do. He may never want to talk to me again, and that thought scares me more than anything. I don't think I could live without someone like Donnie in my life, sometimes he's the only brother who understands me."

"This is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, Raphael. You see—Donatello is worried that now you will want to dominate and subdue him in a romantic relationship, for which he is not ready. He is afraid you will treat him like a sex slave." Raph looked shocked, but Splinter continued, "As I know you, Raphael, I know you wouldn't do that. You are protective of Donatello—as you are of any of your brothers—and would show no mercy to an enemy intent on hurting him, but at the same time I have seen you be very gentle with Donatello. You know how to treat him with respect and compassion, since you know he is smaller than you."

"Yeah, I know that I'm his bigger brother, and he looks up to me—for what reason I don't know why. I mean, Wally never went into a closet with The Beave and fu—" He noticed Splinter raising an eyebrow, so he changed his choice of words, "—er, I mean, never _slept with_ The Beave. After all, even their parents slept in separate beds. But I digress…"

"What I hope you understand from this is that I want to give you and Donatello the chance to talk and work things out. But I wanted to make sure that neither of you felt too fearful or defensive around the other. If the two of you decide to let your relationship progress beyond brotherly friendship and on into a romantic relationship, I want you to know that I am alright with that."

"Really?" Raph asked, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, or if Donnie is, either."

"It's your decision between the two of you, my son. I just want it to be based on love and sober judgment, and not on the whim of your alcohol-intoxicated hormones. If you truly love each other, you will be willing to set aside—and even sacrifice—your own desires and needs in order to serve and care for the needs of your brother. That is the difference between love and lust."

Raph sat up and sighed, "Should I talk to Donnie now, or wait until after supper?"

Splinter thought a moment, "I would talk before supper. And if you don't mind, I would like to make sure the rest of the family knows what happened, or at least enough to be able to understand how to help you deal with this. Is that OK with you, Raphael?"

"Well, I told Casey, since it was bugging me out of concentrating on hockey practice. He suggested talking to you. And he was the one who came up with the 'new ninja move' excuse to get you and I alone."

Splinter laughed as he handed Raph his coffee mug. "Did Casey also invent the drink recipe 'peace offering'?"

"Actually, that was a recipe I saw in some doctor's waiting-room magazine and wanted to try. I don't remember which magazine, but it was some article on 'BYOB—Be Your Own Barista', and they had all these mixed coffees and teas and stuff that were good for parties."

Splinter clinked his mug to Raph's as if toasting, "Well, you are quite the 'barista', Raphael."

"Either that or I'm practicing for the day when I'm Donatello's homemaker wife."

He winked and took a sip from his mug as Splinter laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before anyone starts asking their doctor if they should get tested for Angelic's Disease, it is made-up. I hope to write the story on how Raph and Don get it in another "adult" novel (due to sexual references, terrorism, torture, etc). In my other (currently) unfinished story How We Loved Them, Raph gets Angelic's Disease through a similar way, and the "medical-grade" description of its symptoms are also in that story. Hmmm...should I finish How We Loved Them or start on Bioterrorism Victims? Decisions, decisions...


	7. To Closure

**Did We Just…?**

**About this story**: Based on a dream I had on 4-22-2006 (party scene). In my storylines of the TMNT, I'll say it happens on 12-31-06 and 1-1-07 (New Year's Eve and Day 2007), when the TMNT would've still been 22. Raph and Don have hangovers the morning after a party, and regret drinking—not just because of the hangover, but because of another "side effect"—causing them to reach a new complicated level in their relationship. Rated M (R), for the "adult themes" of slash/gayness/yaoi/Turtlecest or whatever you wanna call it, as well as drinking and partying. Though I would actually describe this story as more of a humorous story than a romantic story. Don't like? Don't read! Be warned…

**Warnings about this chapter**: Rated R, for conversations involving sexual references.

**Pairings**: Raph/Don

* * *

"Whoever you are, could you please hand me the five-eighths wrench?" Donnie muttered from under the old truck when he heard the barn door open, then close, and some snow boots crunching snow, dirt, and straw as they approached. He slid partially out and extended his hand, ready to accept the requested wrench.

Silence, but Donnie could hear sounds of an adjusting coat as the figure stooped more towards his level. He slid out a little more, and noticed that a mitten was holding a mug of hot chocolate towards him instead of a wrench. Seeing as he wasn't going to get the wrench he wanted so he could drown out his troubles fixing the truck, Don decided to come out from under the truck completely and take a break.

"Uh, thanks…" He accepted the mug, but then noticed the person offering the mug. "…Raph." He seemed a little more hesitant accepting the mug now.

Raph knelt next to the truck as Don slid out, and awkwardly shrugged as he took his mittens off and stuffed them into the coat pockets, "Yeah, yeah…I know what happened the last time I offered you a drink, and I think it's time we talked."

"About what?" Don pretended to look puzzled and avoid eye contact with Raph.

"I think you know, Genius. You can't play dumb with me. Come on…" He motioned with his head outside of the stall where the old truck sat, and walked out into the main atrium of the barn. Don stayed in the stall with the truck, but cautiously followed Raph with his gaze, still avoiding eye contact.

Taking a sip from his mug, Don raised his eyebrows, "Mmm, this is pretty good. What's in it?"

Raph held up his own mug, "Mixed it myself, it's hot chocolate with some decaf coffee, and a little bit of virgin eggnog-flavored creamer—so April can drink some and not worry about messing up Little Jones. Don't worry, no champagne, nothing spiked…"

Don chuckled in amazement, "No kidding…I like it."

Raph hoisted himself up so that he could sit on the wall of the stable with his legs hanging into the atrium of the barn, but he was partly turned so he could face Don. "Look, Don, this silent treatment that's been going on between us most of the day has been killing me, and I can't stand the way you won't even look at me."

Don realized that he was still avoiding eye contact with Raph, but he tried looking at him again, and noticed Raph's golden eyes were sincerely focused on him. It was still awkward, so Don breathed a nervous sigh. "I'm sorry, Raph. It's just that we reached a new level of our relationship and I just wasn't ready for it. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Raph nodded, "Pretty much. I guess I wanted closure to all this weirdness and nervousness. And if it's not too much to ask—which it probably is—I'd like to go back to the way things were last year, when we were two brothers who could always talk and confide in each other without the fear of being judged by the other, no matter what."

Don sipped from his mug, "I'd like that, too. You're right that it's gonna be hard to go back to the way things were before we…" He looked up at Raph.

"Say it…" Raph prodded.

"What?...!"

"We're never gonna work through it and put it behind us if we don't just…say it."

"OK," Don took a deep breath. "Before we…slept together. Had sex. Mated. Humped. Made love. Made whoopee. Whatever you wanna call it, we did it."

"OK, Donnie-boy, I think you've made your point." Raph interrupted. There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Ya know, maybe someday we'll look back on this and laugh."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. I still feel dirty about it… Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"I had to talk about it with Casey and Splinter, since it was bothering me, and I didn't know what to do about it."

"_Casey_?..! You told _Casey_? Oh great…most embarrassing thing in my life and you had to go tell _Casey_!"

"Whoa! I wasn't _bragging_ about it to Casey, I told him it was bugging me. And ya know what? He wasn't making fun of us or nothin', he was supportive of us. It was like when I told him how we both got Angelic's Disease, and what it did to us. Besides, who all did you tell?"

Don winced, "Oh, I told April and then Splinter. This whole thing was bothering me, too. April was as understanding as she was when I told her about when we were both raped and some bioterrorists gave us Angelic's Disease."

Another brief silence followed. Raph took a sip from his mug, and then said, "Ya know, that's another reason I was having a hard time talking to you, again."

Don looked up, "What do you mean?"

Raph stared into his mug, "Well…I guess since you and I got Angelic's Disease from being raped by bioterrorists, I just…felt like since I'm the one who got you drinkin', and I led you into that closet and put moves on you…that you were getting flashbacks and feelings of being raped again. And I'm bigger, so I could've easily hurt you, or at least made you feel pressured into doing something you weren't ready for. I pretty much feel bad for stealing your virginity. Knowing you, you probably wanted to save yourself for someone better, since you deserve better…Uh, it _was_ your virginity, wasn't it?"

Don nodded, "Yeah…Why? Could you tell I was a virgin—aside from the terrorist raping—by my lame-o lovemaking skills or something? _That's_ why I thought you didn't like me anymore—that I just wasn't your best experience in the sack…or the closet."

"Well," Raph admitted, "I wouldn't know any better, since that was my first time, too."

"Really?" Don inquired, "I guess I always thought you had more experience, since you and Casey have gone out clubbing and drinking more…"

"Are you kidding? The only time I've had any drinks is with Casey, because he actually has an ID and can _buy_ the drinks for both of us. And clubbing? I couldn't get into any clubs without the proper ID, and the whole mutant turtle thing makes it difficult to get one. Our 'clubbing' is more like Casey going to a club or a liquor store and bringing drinks to-go up to the roof for both of us to share. So there's no one else I've actually met. The only girl I've ever so much as kissed on the cheek is Angel, and she's been in nursing school or otherwise too under-aged for me. Even though I used to dream of saving myself so that I could eventually lose my virginity with her, it just wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. So I don't have any more of a life than you've had—and I've seen April kiss you on the cheek a few times before she married Casey."

Don took another sip from his mug, and then leaned against the stable wall that Raph was sitting on (only facing the other direction). "For some odd reason, Raphie, I am starting to feel better about this whole situation."

"Yeah, me too, Donnie-boy." He sipped from his mug again, before changing his tone to a more relaxed one, "And as embarrassing and lame as it is, Donnie, there is one more thing I think you should hear from me while I'm sober and not trying to put any moves on you."

"What's that?"

A few seconds of silence, then Raph took a deep breath, and his golden eyes met Don's brown ones. "Donatello, I want you to know that I love you, respect you, and care about you as a little brother and friend. And I'm willing to step back and take it slow—whatever it takes—so that you can feel comfortable around me, again."

Don blinked, and a smile started to grow across his face. "Wow…that…that's really sweet. I don't mean to sound like I'm just echoing you when I say this, but…I love you too, Raphael. You'll always be my big brother, but you've also become my best friend. And for what it's worth, I'm glad it was you who I…went through this whole weird experience with. And when I was throwing up this morning, it was from the hangover from the champagne, and had nothing to do with how you…performed…since I didn't have a problem with that while we were…in the closet."

Raph chuckled, "Yeah, and I was also puking from the hangover. I think we've learned through all this that we don't get along well with vodka-spiked champagne, maybe we'll just stick with beer!"

Don had to laugh a little while shaking his head. "Sounds good to me. And if things don't work out for you and Angel, and you're still single by the time you're thirty…call me!" He illustrated by putting his thumb near his ear and his non-index finger near his mouth, like a phone.

Raph threw his head back and laughed, "Seriously? Well, since hopes of 'happily-ever-after' with April for you is a dead-end street, what's next for you?"

Don shrugged, "Since April is taken, we'll just be friends. But there is someone I think I have potential for a relationship with…"

"Who?"

"Sydney," Don smiled.

Raph laughed again and rolled his eyes, "Well, go for it, Brainiac. You the engineer, and a doctor…I can see it happening. We can work something out so that this time it's _your_ appendix that pops."

"Ever since I've told her that I had Angelic's Disease, I occasionally become a hypochondriac just so I can see her more often." He took another sip from his mug, staring wistfully into space.

"Donnie! Heh, heh, heh…Well, if things don't work out for you to become 'Mrs. Dr. Leslie', especially by the time you're thirty, you call me." He made the same phone motion with his hand to illustrate.

Don sighed, "Thanks, Raphie."

"For what?"

"Talking to me about all this…and the delicious hot chocolate, of course." Don stepped closer to the stable wall where Raph was sitting so that he could give him a brotherly hug.

"Aw, anytime, Donnie-boy..." Raph could tell Don was approaching for a hug, so he scooted closer to him, arm outstretched. "_Ooohh_…" Looking slightly down and behind him, he muttered, "That didn't feel right…"

"What?"

Raph hopped off the stable wall into the atrium. Don noticed that a sizeable piece of the wood where Raph was sitting had splintered off the beam with Raph. He ran around the opening of the stable out to the atrium where Raph landed. Raph was rubbing his backside and wincing.

"Raph, I think you took a piece of the old wood off with you." Don theorized.

"No kidding…" Raph moaned. "Can you tell if it's still stuck in there?"

"Not from here," Don looked around Raph's back. Then he reached around the front, unbuttoning and unzipping the snow pants Raph was wearing, and started sliding them down to Raph's mid-thighs.

"What the shell are you doin', Don?...!"

"It's OK, I just found the piece of wood. It's stuck pretty close to your tail."

"Fantastic. Am I bleeding?"

"Yeah, and your shell keeps getting in the way, so I can't get to the piece. Try getting down on all fours…"

Raph complied. "Owww! How big is it?"

Don placed his left hand toward the bottom of Raph's shell, and used his right hand to find the piece that was stuck under Raph's shell near his tail at the top of his right leg. "It could easily be a total of about three inches long, with about half an inch to a whole inch under your skin…Yikes!"

Raph tried as best he could to curl into a fetal position with his tail end up where Donnie was "operating". He howled again as Don tried to get it out.

Suddenly, the barn door flew open, letting in a blast of winter-cold air. "What is going on in here, my sons?...!" Splinter stood with a puzzled Casey and April on his right, and a shocked Mikey and Leo on his left.

"I thought you guys were just gonna talk and try to work things out, but looks like you're making great progress!" Mikey joked.

Don stopped for a moment, realizing that he and Raph were facing the others, and they would've seen Raph's bared butt was "pointed" upward toward Don, while Raph's drawers were dropped. Don started laughing in spite of himself. "No, guys, this isn't what it looks like…"

Raph's face started turning red, either because of the pain from the wood or the embarrassment of having the others see him like this. He buried his face in his hand best he could. But the others started laughing.

Don tried to explain, "Raph was sitting up on the wall over there, and when he slid off, he took a chunk of the wood off with him. It's now stuck up by his tail, drawing blood, and I'm trying to get it out best I can…" He suddenly had an idea. "Mikey, bring me about a handful of snow."

"OK, Donnie," Mikey said as he picked up some snow. "But you have some strange fetishes."

Don rolled his eyes.

Mikey carried the snow over to Don. "Here you go!" He tried not to laugh as he handed it to him.

Don apologized, "Raph, I'm really sorry…" He put some of the snow up against the entry point of the sliver. Raph hissed in pain as he did so. But the area was soon numbed enough that Don could quickly get the piece of wood out.

"Owww…." Raph moaned. Don held more snow to stop the bleeding, as Raph relaxed.

April broke the tension, "We just came in to see how you guys were doing, and if you worked everything out. Also to let you know that dinner's ready."

Raph and Don looked at each other. Don helped Raph to his feet, as Raph used his right hand to hold the melting snowball against his buttock, and his left hand to adjust his snow pants back to their original position. Raph smiled and muttered, "Thanks, Don."

Don put his arm around Raph and said to him, "Sure thing." To the others, he stated, "Yeah, I think we talked and worked out what we needed to, you know, before Raph's little mishap with the woodwork. I think we're OK, now."

Leo kicked his foot along the ground, "Splinter talked with all of us about…what happened between you guys…just so we would know, and be able to help you through this difficult…situation—as a family, like we always do."

Don said, "Uh, thanks. We're really sorry about everything." He patted Raph's shell.

Splinter cleared his throat, "I suggest we go inside the house so that we can eat and talk where it's warm. And, Donatello, you can use the first aid kit to properly clean and bandage Raphael's…wound."

Mikey giggled, before Leo nudged him to be quiet.

Splinter cleared his throat again, after glaring at Michelangelo. "And, Raphael, do you need help getting back to the farmhouse?"

Raph tested a few short steps, "Umm, I may be able to make it, OK. I've had much worse."

Splinter nodded as everyone else turned to go back to the house.

Raph limped a little as he took a few more steps. Then he looked around, wondering what happened to Don.

Don approached him on his injured right side, sporting their two empty hot chocolate mugs that Raph originally brought to the barn. "Oops! I almost forgot to bring these back to the house!"

Raph smiled.

Don reached his hand to rest on the back of Raph's shell. He looked at his brother, "Doing OK, so far?"

Raph nodded a little as he limped along, "Yeah…I think so."

Don moved his left arm so that it rested around Raph's waist to support him, "You can lean on me if you need to."

Raph moved his right arm around Don's shoulders and briefly rested his head against Donatello's head, smiling at him. "Don't I always…?"

* * *

The End


End file.
